


Tricks & Trade

by NeverComingHome



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Face Slapping, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Molly got the nerve to slap Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks & Trade

Irene showed up at her door one night, drenched in rain, and asked if Molly could put a kettle on while she showered. 

“I’m sorry, have we met?”

“Friend of Sherlock and I use the term loosely. I told him if I ever ended up in London again it meant I was on the brink of extinction and he told me to come around here if he wasn’t available.”

Molly paled, hugging herself tightly into her robe. “Just what is it you do that would put your life in danger?”

“I’m Irene Adler.”

Molly’s heart sunk to the very bottom of her feet then shot up into her throat. She knew all about Irene Adler. She knew all the rotten things she’d done and how Sherlock’s voice dipped low and the edges of his mouth turned up in a faint smile when he spoke of her to John. Irene had already shut the door behind herself and was in the middle of removing her shirt when she noticed that Molly was still standing in the middle of the room with her lips pursed together as a slideshow of emotions crossed her face. 

“He didn’t tell you to expect me, did he?”

“No.” She sniffed and dropped her arms. “The bathrooms through that first door there, I’ll make you some tea and something to eat.”

Irene laughed. “So that’s it? Sherlock Holmes extends an open invitation to your home to a fugitive dominatrix and that’s your response?”

Molly continued on into the kitchen, but Irene followed her. “You can go if you like, your choice.”

Irene slipped out of her shoes and let her bottoms fall atop them before hopping up onto the counter, crossing her legs and leaning over Molly who was staring at the fire below the kettle with a near unblinking gaze. 

“What about your choice?” She moved a lock of hair behind Molly’s ear. “You shouldn’t let him walk over you like that, it’s why he’s so thick, people like you letting him get away with everything.”

“He’s my friend.”

“He’s your crush. We all get infatuated with him at one point or another, you could at least pretend to be self aware.”

Molly nodded. “There aren't any clean towels, but on the back of the door is another robe you can use. I don’t know if you intended to stay the night, but I’ve got a cot and-”

Irene placed her knuckles on Molly’s cheek, caressing it lightly. Molly began to lift her own hand to cover it when Irene stopped and pulled her hand back to slap her. She didn’t rear it all the way back, a few inches at best, but the connection shocked Molly into taking a step away from her, touching the red as it faded. 

“Why did you do that?”

“Because you’re being pathetic, darling.”

The kettle began to whistle, but when Molly reached for it Irene snatched her wrist, dropped off the counter and slapped Molly again a bit harder. When she went in for a third Molly finally snapped and responded with one of her own that made Irene bite down on her lip hard enough to bleed. She let out a low groan of pain and as the first drop of blood slid down her mouth Molly covered her own. 

“Oh my god, oh my god I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to. Are you alright? I’m so sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for? Somebody hurts you, you hurt them back.” Irene reached for a napkin and held it to her lip. “Quite effectively.”

“I’m sorry,” she apologized again, unable to help it. She opened a drawer for a dish towel and ran it under cold water. “Please, let me.”

“It’s not all that,” Irene responded, but let Molly touch her chin with the tips of her fingers and blot away the small bit of red. 

“It’s not a crush,” she whispered, “I love him. He can be infuriating and horrible, but he always tries to do the right thing. He didn’t tell me he’d invited you here, maybe but he wanted you to be safe and I’d have only messed it up if I knew.”

“Look at me.”

Molly did and Irene kissed her. Irene knew she wouldn’t pull away and though part of her was horny and restless from days spent in a locked trunk another part of her wanted to prove a point to Molly Hooper. The point was that if she continued to let people use her then she would be used, but the point was quickly forgotten when instead of trying to squirm away Molly’s lips moved and she shuddered against Irene like she was the one who’d came in from the rain. 

_Oh ___

__Irene forgot about her bitten lip and reached for the pink bit of cloth around Molly’s waist. She still tasted of mouthwash, the skin along her neck still smelling of vanilla when Irene pulled back to trace her tongue along it. She felt as if she were getting away with murder it was so easy, like she’d been very good all year so Holmes had given her a sexually neglected submissive woman all wrapped up in a bright pink bow._ _

__“Yes,” she breathed, parting Molly’s robe to kiss down between her breasts, “you are very safe, doctor, but I am a very dangerous woman.”_ _

__~*~  
Sherlock held the side of his face in shock while John only smiled and took another sip of his coffee. _ _

__“Stop. Pilfering. My. Files.” Molly told him, shoving the folder into her bag. “If I catch you again I’ll never let you sit in on another one of my autopsies, got it?”_ _

__“What the hell’s gotten into you, lately?”_ _

__“Do you got it, Sherlock?” He frowned then nodded and she smiled, pulling the arm strap over her shoulder. “As for your question: Irene Adler.”_ _

__Sherlock recoiled as a spurt of coffee hit the back of his neck._ _

__“Oh, do grow up,” he muttered, wiping it off with his sleeve as John coughed violently and Molly strutted out of the lab._ _


End file.
